edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy asdfmovies (my style)
I'll do my favorite ones. asdfmovie 5 Ed: Hey Eddy, play that one about falling down the stairs! Eddy: Sure thing, Lumpy! (Eddy falls down the stairs and hits piano, piano plays sour note) Ed: I love it! (Asdfmovie 5 title appears with music) (Static) Nazz: It's so beautiful out here. Kevin: Yeah, it's just you, me and the moon. Moon: Hey, you 2 should kiss! (Static) Doctor: Edd, it seems you have a servere case of baby voice. Edd: Waaaaaaah! Eughhhhh! (Static) Jimmy: Hello, Mine Turtle. Mine Turtle: Hello! (Eddy steps on Mine Turtle, Mine Turtle explodes) (Static) Ed: (Holding 2 game console controllers) Hey you wanna play some video games? Eddy: No way dude! You always beat me! Ed: (Starts punching Eddy) TELL NO ONE!!!!! (Static) (Eddy is about to fall off ledge but floats off in the edge) Eddy: Oh, okay. (Static) (Jonny is being hit with muffins) Jonny: Aw man, you ever gonna run out of muffins?! Eddy: No, because I vork at ze muffin factory! (Static) Rolf: Rolf wonders if Wilfred can fly. (Wilfred flies into the air) Rolf: Oh. (Static) Narrator: And now, kids. Sarah: (After a long silence) Hey. Jimmy: I was just about to say that! Sarah: Are you serious?! Jimmy: Definantly! Sarah: We are so in sync! (Static) Ed: (Holding Mine Turtle) Oh Double D! A turtle! Mine Turtle: Hello! (Mine Turtle jumps off Ed's hand onto his back and explodes) (Static) Eddy: Here hold this. (Sticks knife into Kevin's midsection) (Static) Kevin: I'm going to punch you in the face! Edd: But it's Opposite Day. Kevin: OH NO!!!!! (Punches self in face) asdfmovie 6 Kevin: I'm going to punch your face...(Edd screams)...in the face! Edd: NOOOOOOO!!!!! (Gets punched in face) (Asdfmovie 6 title is shown with music) (Static) Edd: Hello and welcome to standing up school. (Ed falls down) And you've failed. (Static) (Eddy is playing a trumpet) Police: Hey! You've got a license for that?! Eddy: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! (Blows trumpet into ear and falls over) (Static) Door: Knock knock! Ed: Who's there? Door: (Slams self on Ed) THE DOOR!!!! (Static) Edd: Hey did you know carrots are good for your eyesight? (Eddy sticks carrots in eyes) Eddy: You lied to me. (Static) Ed: Hello... Edd: Hello... Eddy: Hello... (Rolf steps on Mine Turtle) Mine Turtle: Hello! Ed, Edd, Edd and Rolf: OH NO!!!!! (Mine Turtle explodes) (Static) Sarah: Look a puppy! Jimmy: Careful Sarah, he's got a knife. Puppy: (With a knife) What? Uh, no I don't. (Static) (Eddy slides into crowd) Eddy: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!!!! (Everybody does the flop) (Static) Ed: Hello burger! Burger: I used to be a cow. Ed: Oh. (Static) Narrator: And now, the funniest thing you've ever seen from really far away. Ed: (Gibberishly) Have you heard about the banjo--? (Explosion) Edd: Apples! (Static) Choir: -He's a magical pig flying through the sky on a magical journey just for you and I!- Eddy: Shoot it down. (Ed shoots Wildfred the magical flying pig with a bazooka) (Static) (Ed looks at watch) Ed: I have no idea how to breathe. (Static) Jimmy: What are you drawing Sarah? Sarah: I'm drawing a bear! (Sarah gets eaten by a bear) (Static) Ed: Quick, don't think about cats! (Eddy throws up a lot of cats) (Static) Sarah: Here comes the airplane! Unknown Baby: (Opens mouth) (Plane crashes into house) asdfmovie 7 Jonny: Hey what'd you get for your birthday?! Jimmy: I got older! Jonny: Heh heh... (Jimmy rapidly ages) Jonny: AHHHH!!! That is weird! (Asdfmovie 7 title is shown with music) (Static) Marie: (carrying a knife) Hey, wanna play catch the knife? Lee: Sure! (Gets shot in the face) Marie: (holding a gun) Man, I suck at this game. (Static) Police: Ma'am, I'm afraid I caught your brother doing...homework. Sarah: WHEN DID I GO WRONG?!!! (Static) Muffin: Hey Jimmy, you wanna eat me? Jimmy: No thanks Mr. Muffin. Muffin: But I wanna die! (Static) Kevin: Hey Nazz! You wanna go to the prom with me?! Nazz: Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm a ghost. Kevin: But you're not dea- (Nazz shoots herself in the face) Nazz's ghost: Bye Kevin! (Static) Eddy: Hey you wanna take this outside?! Ed: Sure! (Outside) Eddy: Wow what a wonderful evening! Ed: This was a really good idea! (Static) Edd: DON'T JUMP!!!! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!! Eddy: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!!!!!! (Everybody does the flop, eventually Ed falls and dies) (Static) Ed: Oh I'm so full. Muffin: You have room for a muffin? Ed: No. Muffin: WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?!!! (Static) Eddy: Hey, babe, you an angel? Cause I'm allergic to feathers! (Barfs all over Nazz) (Static) Ed: (To Eddy) Yyyyyyyou're fat! (Eddy smiles) (Static) Ed: I am a very tall midget. (Static) Edd: Hey buddy, turn that grown upside down! Ed: Okay! (snaps neck and dies) (Static) Singer: Eddy the Moon Guy! (Eddy's skeleton is shown on the moon) Narrator: The end. (Static) (Jimmy pulls a light switch and becomes naked) Jimmy: (screams) (Static) Jimmy: (holding a banana) Hey wanna a banan- OH WHAT?!!! (Jonny screams) Aah! No! Turn it back! Muffin: Who wants a muffin? Check out CandyPegasus11 and...uh...and check out El, Ell n Elly! Best skits not in the ones I put Singer: The Science Show! Edd: Pianos! (Piano crashes on Edd, playing a low note) Edd: WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!!!! (Static) Ed: ALIEN ATTACK!!!!! (Shows UFO) Eddy: Throw...the cheeeeeeze! (Everyone starts throwing cheese at the UFO) Jonny: Yeah! (Static) Ed: (holding a banana) Banana fight! (Eddy shoots Ed in the head) Eddy: NO!!!!! (Static) Edd: Eddy you can't skate here! Eddy: You can't tell me what to do! (Explosion) (Static) Kevin: (Panicked) NAZZ, WHY IS MY BIKE ON FIRE?!!! (Shows that Kevin's bike is indeed on fire) Nazz: (Spazzing) BUY ME MORE JEWELERY!!!!! (Static)